Rick and Morty (The One True Morty)
by FinchsLanding
Summary: The origins of the Morty from the season one finale. This is only chapter one for now hope you enjoy and hope i get around to finishing it :P


Close Encounters of the Rick Kind

Chapter 1 Origin

"Morty….Morty….Wake up Morty. What are people supposed to sleep every night now?". I opened my eyes to see his face directly in front of mine. unruly grey hair led to an angular face with small beady eyes, a pointed nose and a tight lipped mouth. My grandfather Rick stared down at me. I attempted to close my eyes and roll over, but a splash of frigid water cascaded over me forcing me onto my feet. "RICK!" I yelled furious. "It it it's time Morty" he rambled "It's time to go, i've found something Morty, something that will blow your mind!". "Well what is it?" I asked curiosity beginning to awaken within me. "No time!" he said and before i could reply he had pulled out his trusty portal gun and dragged me into the writhing green vortex. When I opened my eyes again I was shocked to see my bedroom. "Rick we didn't go anywhere" I stated defiantley. "Thats where you're wrong M-Morty"he said while releasing a burp. We are in an entirely different dimension, one where we messed up". I stared at him confused. In answer to my questioning look he directed me to the window where he pulled aside the blinds and I was met with the sight of my block, but instead of the usual crowd of children a sunny day like today was bound to bring i found only grotesque beings. Each moving and grunting in its own unique way. "We really cronenburged this one up" Rick said. I stood there stunned still unable to fully process what stood before me. "i-i see you're confused M-Morty" Rick said seemingly bored. He took a swig from his flask before saying "I'm a genius Morty, but even geniuses make mistakes". "So...you did this?" I asked scared to hear the answer. "No Morty" he replied "We did". The remainder of the day consisted of us scavenging for parts that would only appear once per dimension and that only a Rick would returning home I skipped dinner wishing only for some time alone to process. I had done that. I Had destroyed that world all of those people's lives changed forever by me. That was the day I began to change. I started asking Rick for explanations on his work. Originally I understood none of it, but slowly things pieced themselves together. Slowly I began research of my own behind Rick's back. I used the super fruits seeds in order to gain the momentary intelligence needed to create things even RIck could only dream of. That was when they found me. The council appeared before me each in startling white uniforms and wielding large rifles. Each one looked identical to Rick, but the cruel look in their eyes made it evident that they did not care for me. My Rick stood behind them in chains. His face was bruised and blood soaked through part of his jacket. He looked at me and mouthed "Run, I'm sorry", but i was too scared to move. "Earth Rick C132, you have broken our laws and endangered us all by doing the unthinkable: teaching a Morty. You know all to well that their brain waves are mandatory in order to hide your own from detection" the man stated. "Here stands your Morty as proof. He uses inventions of his own and even has used the forbidden fruit to further his own research. He no longer serves his purpose and you endanger us all for this the two of you must die" said another behind him with hair that billowed out in three odd tufts. I looked into Ricks eyes and saw he was defeated. there was no clever scheme brewing as usual. He had given up and accepted death, but I would not. Quickly I threw down an orb and smoke exploded everywhere. I knew I had only seconds and would have to act fast. Quickly I grabbed the portal gun I had made and shot one beneath the nearest Ricks accompanying Morty, luckily for me this one had skipped the uniform and sported only my trademark yellow shirt and jeans. I quickly took his place alongside the man that had accompanied him. One of the men opened a portal drawing in all of the smoke. "Shit, where did he get a portal gun" one said "now yo-ouve done it C32" another said. "Well we will find him" the man with the three tufts said "for now we deal with what business we can". He took a step towards Rick drawing his gun. Rick gave each of us a pleading look and when his eyes settled on me unlike the other morty's I let the smallest frown slip through. Instantly he understood and a tear creeped into his eye. He lowered his gaze and said "Alright I'm re" and before he could even finish his sentence the man shot him. I fought my every instinct to scream. My legs felt weak and waves of nausea swept through my body, but i did not let it show. I simply copied the expression of the surrounding Mortys. Over the following days I learned that each of these men were a Rick from another dimension I also quickly realised just how different my Rick had been than all of these ones. The Rick I had accompanied only spoke to me when we were leaving on a mission and refused to even let me enter the lab while he was working. I spent several weeks attending the same school, eating with the same family and pretending I belonged, but knowing full well it was wrong. I Contemplated just running, but i knew that just as this Rick needed my to hide I needed him. While my brain waves no longer cancelled his out they still helped to shroud them and his did the same to mine. The council of Ricks could not find me here. With no way to conduct my research and no way to escape I found myself with one option use this ma as he used me. I decided my goal was revenge. I would destroy the council of Ricks for taking my life and my grandfather away from me.


End file.
